Life in Bromley
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Bromley housewife Ginny Potter wants some excitement in her dull suburban life. ONE-SHOT!


**MY FIRST HARRY POTTER STORY!**

Harry Potter sat at his desk, aimlessly twirling his pencil as he stared at a picture of himself and Ginny. Ginvera Potter nee Weasley was his wife of ten years. Sometimes he still couldn't believe he'd gotten so damn lucky. Ginny was a vibrant and sexual woman. Fiery red hair, brown eyes, milky vanilla skin, a nice set of tits, a voluptuous ass to die for, and a take no prisoners attitude. She was a walking sex goddess and she belonged to him. She was also one of the fabled Weasleys, a pure blood family of wizards.

They'd met at King Cross's Station. He'd seen her with her brother Ron and mother Molly, dressed in a purple coat and pink dress. When she attended Hogwarts she instantly became smitten with him. She had often written in her diary about her crush on him. She defended from Draco Malfoy. During the fight with the Death Eaters and Voldermort she was by his side the whole time.

She'd somehow managed to convinced him to go on a real date. He'd complied and the rest was history. They'd had a lavish wedding, traveled the world for fun and his job; before settling down in the suburbs outside the big city. Going home to Ginny was like walking into the perfect world made up of home cooked meals, being naked and lazy by the pool, and tons of sex. Not to mention caring for their children James, Albus, and Lilly.

Harry smiled as he stared at the picture of them on a trip to Mexico. Beautiful blue water, beers in hand, and Ginny in a string bikini. He was surprised they'd even made it out by the water during the day time. What he remembered about the trip was fucking all day long. Hours spent diving into each other and coming up with fun games to play. Oh they'd gone out by the water at night, screwing each other in the hidden sand dunes as people walked by. Ginny was an adventurer. He still couldn't believe she'd settled down in the London borough of Bromley, considering all the adventures they had together at Hogwarts.

It wasn't an appropriate picture to display at the work place, especially since he was a head honcho of a non-profit organization, but he didn't care. He knew his co-workers were jealous. The men wanted in her pants, and the women wanted to be her; or so she always said and he'd noticed the looks from men as well. She was always a hit at the neighborhood parties, with these same men anyway.

The suburban mom society despised her. Ginny just smiled, batted her eyes, and talked shit about them to their face as well as behind their back. It'd taken him a long time to get used to her brash ways, but with Ginny it was a fun ride to go on. He'd rather be along for the journey then left behind. He knew he was a lucky son of a bitch and he'd never take her for granted.

He gazed at the picture once more. His sexy wife staring up at him with an adoring smile. Her large tits hanging out of a barely there bikini. Her nipples poking out, begging to be sucked. He saw in his mind's eye as her body turned, the bikini string up her ass crack. Her cheeks hanging out for all the world to see. He'd been embarrassed and told her he didn't want men to stare at her. She'd smiled and said she only belonged to him and not to be silly. She was right of course.

The longer he stared at his adoring wife, the harder his cock grew. He felt his hand reaching down towards his pressed khakis. Ginny always said he looked sexy in his polo shirt and khaki pants. He always felt like the perfect Dad and he'd do anything for his Ginny. He worshiped the ground her small feet walked on. He'd kiss those perfect feet anytime she asked. Hell, he'd do anything she wanted and they both knew it.

All she had to do was bat her lashes and he'd melt into a puddle of love. It amazed him how strong his adoration and love for her still was. He figured it'd wane after years together, but it hadn't. Of course the sex helped keep their marriage strong. Ginny was an animal in bed, and was without a doubt the best blow job giver he'd ever experienced. Her pouty lips wrapping around his swollen cock, as her tongue grazed over his sensitive head; hell it'd make a monk come to Jesus faster than anything else.

Harry laughed at the thought as his hand stroked his now bulging shaft. When he got home tonight, he'd bring her flowers. Ginny loved flowers. He'd make sure to grab her favorite dessert also. He knew it'd mean a lot to her, and he did enjoy doing things for her. He really did. He also knew it'd get him laid. He wanted to make love to her as he basked in the knowledge she was all his. To have and to hold till death did them part. To love and to make love to until they couldn't breathe from being consumed with passion.

Harry reached for his work phone. He wasn't supposed to make personal calls off it, but he didn't care. He was going to talk to his perfect Ginny. He wanted to hear her sensual voice. He wanted to think about her pouty lips. He wanted to jackoff as she talked in his ear. He could just imagine her vibrant green eyes boring into his as pouty, pink lips wrapped around his cock. Her flaming red hair tickling his thighs as he grabbed it by the handfuls. He may've been a buttoned up respectable man, but Ginny could bring out anything in him.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie."

"Oh...hey dear."

"You okay? You sound out of breath."

"Oh I...I just had to run to get the phone."

"What were you doing?"

"Cleaning the bathroom. I was working on the...tub knobs and I had to take off my gloves so..."

"I'm sorry I made you go to all that trouble."

"It was no trouble dear. Is there something you needed?"

"Just you."

"Awe, so sweet."

"I was looking at the picture from our Mexico trip and I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Are you touching yourself, Harry Potter?"

Harry laughed and heard her breezy one on the other side of the line. "Yes I am."

"Explains your breathy tone."

"Does it turn you on?"

"Oh you know it does. I love I'm married to such a bad boy."

"So bad sweetie."

"What are you thinking about right now?"

He heard the lust in her voice, making his hand find its way into his pants. He touched himself through his boxers. Ginny always said boxers were hot.

"Your mouth."

"Mmm...and the way it glides down Daddy's little manhood."

"Yes."

"Is my tongue teasing your big blue balls?"

"God Ginny, it is now."

"Just imagine me sucking your sensitive balls into my mouth. Flicking them with my tongue and nipping at them."

"Shit Ginny, I'm gonna cum."

"Cum for me, Big Daddy. Jizz in your pants while your co-workers sit idly by like bumps on a log."

Harry's strokes sped up as his large hand jacked off his engorged cock. Just hearing her breathing on the other line was enough to get his load to shoot out. He groaned low in his throat as he felt his seed spilling onto his leg. A relief washing over him as he imagined spreading her legs wide open and filling her to the brink.

"You came so hard, didn't you?"

"Yes I did."

"Maybe when you get home later tonight, the lips you were dreaming of can become a reality."

"Oh I hope so."

"Was there anything else, dear?"

"I'm bringing home some surprises.""

"I love surprises."

"I love you."

"Awe, so sweet. Love you too, honey."

"You deserve it."

"Still having lunch with the guys?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Have fun. Behave."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone as he felt his jizz sliding down his leg. He'd have to clean himself up in the bathroom before going out to lunch with his co-workers. It was Wednesday and he couldn't miss the all you can eat Chinese buffet deal. He sighed as he thought on his perfect wife again. God he loved her.

"Cleaning the tub knobs?"

Ginny looked at Viktor, smiling at the full feeling between her legs. "Well I couldn't say I'd just finished polishing my lovers knob now could I?"

"From the looks of these pictures, you could say whatever you want to your loser husband."

"He's not a loser, Viktor."

"Then what is he, Little Rabbit?"

"A dweeb."

"A loser."

"He's a good man."

"Then why are you with me?"

Ginny smiled as Viktor's dick moved inside her. "Because your cock is huge as fuck and I need a real Big Boy to turn me on. I need a real man between my legs."

"Do I turn you on?"

"Oh you do, baby."

"What does your...dweeb look like without his khakis and nerd shirt?"

"A pasty blob."

"No muscles?"

"Small pec ones but nothing else."

"And his dick?"

"Above average."

"How above average?"

"Eight inches on a good day."

"So why do you stay?"

"Money, and he loves to take care of me."

"I'm going to take care of you, Little Rabbit."

"Oh I know you are baby. He's at lunch with his co-workers so we have till four o'clock. Fuck me to your heart's content, Big Boy."

"As you command, Little Rabbit."

Ginny smiled as her lover Viktor Krum began grinding against her g-spot. His humongous 12 inch cock raking the sensitive spot as his other hand teased her clit. As she felt the raging rhythm between her legs, she thought about Harry and his stupid khakis. He'd actually believed her when she told him they were sexy. What an idiot. She'd only said it to make the neighbors wonder even more. Why was sexy Ginny with dorky Harry? Because she liked to make tongues wag as she sashayed by, and to keep the nosy assholes of the world guessing.

She loved to flaunt her perfect figure. Her pert, large breast always hung out to be ogled. Her perfectly round ass always clothed in tight fitting outfits. She saw the way men and women looked at her, practically drooling on themselves at the idea of fucking her. Who wouldn't want to? She was an animal. She could go all day long. After all her experience, she knew plenty of tricks. Tricks which kept her bumbling husband at heel.

He was a good man. She knew Harry truly adore her. She cared for him too, but he'd never be enough. Even on their honeymoon and subsequent trips, she'd found other people to fuck. One time she'd gone to the man in the suite beside them. They'd gone at each other for two hours, his large cock making her cum six times before her body was finally spent. The next morning, Harry had told her all about hearing their neighbors love making. Of course he'd asked where she'd been and she'd said down by the water because she couldn't sleep. He'd offered to make her some sleepily tea later that night to help. Ginny had simply smiled.

One time on a mission trip, they'd gone into the town to meet some of the natives of the country. She'd seen the way a group of men were looking at her, making her smile and bat her eyes as she sashayed past them. Later that day, she feigned she didn't feel well and waved goodbye as the mission group went to do whatever nice thing they wanted to do. Ginny knew exactly who she wanted to do.

She made her way back to town, found the group of three men exactly where they'd been earlier, and once more sashayed into the small building to pretend to buy something. They followed her in, locking the door and blocking the windows. For the next three hours, Ginny got her brains fucked out in all the holes that mattered. She loved the feel of her cunt being stretched, as her asshole burned with fire and her cheeks poked out from the large cock in her mouth.

They fucked her on the floor while she was on all fours. They fucked her on the table, and ass fucked her against it as she held on for dear life. They poured drinks in her cunt, sucking it out as she cummed over and over again. Her body turning to jelly as these men had their way with her. She'd loved every damn minute. Later she learned, while she'd been fucking these fantastic men; her husband and their mission group had been rescuing children who'd become stranded. Ginny had smiled, telling him what a wonderful man he was as she snuggled against him; all the while smiling at the adventure she'd had. Hers was better than his.

The borough he'd moved them to was hell. Soccer moms. Nerdy dads. Screaming babies. Whiny toddlers. Bratty children and asshole teenagers. Everything here was perfect, put together, and fake as hell. She'd give anything to flaunt her affairs but she wouldn't mess up the image people had of her and her husband. It was fun to watch them all, seeing the wonderment on their faces as her sensually dressed body pressed up against her husbands. The men wanting to bend her over. The women wanting to spit on her. The teenage boys going off to touch themselves as they dreamed about her. It was all such fun that she'd never ruin it by letting them know what she was doing.

Right now she was doing Viktor Krum. A Quidditch player whom she and Harry met at Hogwarts and now a body builder. She'd ran into him at the gym. Their eyes had met in the mirror as they were both lifting weights. A few minutes later, his plunging cock was lifting her against the bathroom wall. When he was able to make her feet leave the ground, she knew he was the one to take the place of Vincent. He'd grown too needy and she couldn't handle it. Viktor was Bulgarian, had dark features, a large cock, rippling muscles, smoldering eyes, and an accent which made her cream herself.

As she felt him diving into her over and over again, taking her higher towards her orgasm; she thought about Harry. She never cleaned. He didn't even seem to notice the lie. He was too busy jacking off to her picture at work. She had to hand it to him; it surprised her and was kind of hot. Still, the hung horse of a man buried deep inside her slick pussy walls was so much more than him. Viktor probably wasn't a good man, but he was a fantastic lover. Ginny smiled as she felt her climax crashing into her as she roared.

Harry pulled into the driveway, smiling at his sneakiness. He'd decided against the Chinese buffet today, instead picking up the flowers and dessert she loved. He would feed her the pie one bite at a time, watching her little pink tongue lapping at the sweet treat; before his tongue lapped at her sweet nectar from between her milky thighs. He felt his cock rising to attention just thinking about it.

Instead of opening the garage and letting her know he was home, he decided to park in the driveway. He'd come through the backdoor, sneaking up on her. He knew it'd startle her but he'd make up for it, over and over again. He smiled as he got out of his car, making his way around the nice brick house he'd bought just for her. She refused to live in anything but a two story red brick home. It was an 8,000 square foot home with 5 bedrooms and 8 baths. There was so much room since it was just the two of them, but he'd do anything she wanted. She wanted this house and so she had it.

He placed the goodies on the side table beside the large grill he'd bought. He wasn't much of a grill man, but Ginny loved throwing parties. She loved showing off all they had, telling people he worked so hard for it. He did work hard to provide for her and wouldn't have it any other way. He quietly opened the door into the cool house. All was silent. He grinned as he picked up the flowers and dessert, slinking through the crack in the door in the hopes of not making a peep.

He tiptoed across the granite tile, placing the goodies in his hand on the black granite island. He'd put the flowers in a vase first, before surprising her. Then he could bring her in here, laying her out on the large kitchen table and enjoying his own dessert. He found a vase in a cabinet beneath the sink, reaching to turn on the water when he heard a sound. It sounded like thumping. He cocked his head, straining to hear the noise again. It came once more, making him wonder what she was doing.

He absently mindedly sat the vase down, walking through the swinging door toward the living room. He figured he'd find her there. When he crossed the threshold, it was empty. He gazed around the large living space, turning once more as he heard the sound. It seemed to be coming from upstairs. He knew she'd been cleaning earlier, which was surprising since they had a maid, but maybe Anita had missed something.

He slowly made his way up the winding staircase, trying not to let the floor squeak beneath his shoes. He inched his way down the hallway toward their room, hoping to learn the reason for the thumping noise and hoping not to startle her too much. As he cautiously approached their door, he heard moaning noises he didn't understand. Maybe she was watching something on TV. As he drew closer, he saw something through the crack which stopped him dead in his tracks.

His perfect, sexy, adoring Ginny was holding onto the bedpost as some hot, stud of a man fucked her up the ass. A place she'd never let him touch before no matter how any times he asked. Her head was tossed back, her fiery red hair falling down her back as her breast bounced up and down. Her voluptuous ass jiggled as this man slammed into her over and over again. Their groans filling the room as they continued to fuck like animals.

Ginny's face was contorted in the throes of passion, a look he really only saw when he was eating her out. The man, who looked like a body builder, held tight to her hips; grinding his dick inside her. Every time he pulled out to slam back in, Harry saw a glimpse of his cock. The man was a hung son of a bitch. He didn't know how that was fitting into his wife's asshole. Based off the moaning and the way she raised her perfect ass to be grounded into, she didn't seem to mind.

Harry stared on in shock. A part of him wanted to bust in on them and kick the guy's ass. He knew he couldn't though. He was 5'9 and maybe 180 pounds soaking wet. The man fucking his wife was not only older than his 38 years; but he had to be 6'0 and 200 pounds of rippling muscle. He knew he couldn't compete physically against such man power.

He wanted to bust in, screaming at the dude to get the fuck out of his wife. Screaming at his wife to get the fuck out of their house. He'd leave her. He'd kill her. He'd...he felt his cock growing harder by the second. What was happening? Some guy was ass fucking his wife. HIS WIFE. Yet, as he watched the man's cock sliding in and out of her tiny hole, his dick got turned on. Harry felt his hand reaching down his pants for the second time that day.

"Do you feel me, Little Rabbit?"

"God yes! Fuck me harder, Big Boy. Grind that cock in my ass!"

"You want me to make you cum?"

"You know I do, baby."

"How?"

"Mmm...harder. Faster. More."

"What was that?"

"HARDER! FASTER! MORE! Baby, make my feet leave the ground. Fuck me! Fuck me!"

Harry watched in awe as the stud drove her ass up higher and higher. Her feet did come off the floor as her hands grew white around the bedpost. The bedpost of the bedframe passed down to him from his grandmother. It was her marriage bed, and it'd been passed on to each girl in the family. His parents had only had him, so it'd come to him when he married Ginny. He doubted this is how his grandmother intended it to be used. By his cheating whore of a wife.

He felt rage blooming in his chest at the thought but his hand movements sped up. His large cock throbbing between his fingers, the pre-cum leaking onto his hand as he jacked off faster and faster. Getting into the same rhythm as his whore wife and her lover.

Her moans grew louder as the bed continued to thump against the wall. He saw her face contorting once more, a scream of ecstasy ripping from her throat as her lover made her cum. A bellow as equally loud as hers assaulted him as the stud spewed his load inside his wife's ass.

"Oh God!"

"Fuck yes, Little Rabbit. Fuck yes!

"Baby! Oh baby...God...yes!"

He watched their bodies shivering together as his own load spewed into his hand. He felt the relief washing over him as he continued to stare. He saw his wife sagging against the studs built torso. Her legs shaky after their moment of animalistic fucking. Something he and his Ginny had never done before.  
"You want more, Little Rabbit?"

"Always, Big Boy."

Little rabbit? Why did he call her that? What the hell kind of a nickname was that? He watched the buff man as his limp dick slid from her asshole. Even limp the studs cock was bigger than his own. He saw the man lift her tiny body, tossing her on the bed as he fell to his knees. From this angel, he could see Ginny's beautiful, red face. The just fucked look he always loved, stared back at him. He saw her close her eyes as her lover licked straight up her cunt. Her moans filled the room once more, making a jolt of passion run through him.

He wanted to be the one to make her moan. He wanted to be her one and only. She was supposed to be his. All his. She was betraying him. She was a whore. She was nothing. She was his perfect Ginny. He watched in stunned disbelief as his wife grinded against their bed, shoving her face down onto her lovers so he could eat her out. Sucking on her clit and licking at her slit as she willingly gave him her sweet nectar.

Harry felt another wave of passion rolling over him. Maybe he liked watching another man fuck his wife. She was still his after all. He knew she'd never leave him. It had been kind of hot to watch such a big cock fucking such a small hole. It was kind of hot now to watch another man's tongue lapping at her precious cunt. He felt his finger grazing his own cockhead. Felt the wetness still there and the buildup of another orgasm.

Ginny's screams suddenly filled the room, her body thrashing against the silk sheets as her orgasm ripped through her. He saw her back arching off the bed, her hand digging into the silky, black, locks of her lovers hair while the other crushed the sheets. She never screamed like that for him. Somehow, the noise added to the pleasure he was already experiencing. If they fucked again, he'd cum again. What was wrong with him? Why was this so hot?

He watched the built, admittedly sexy man stand up. The stud stared down on his perfect Ginny. Her pale body covered in a rosy blush and sheen of sweat. Harry saw the guy's dick coming to full attention. The cockhead curling into his stomach. Throbbing with its need to dive into her just eaten out cunt. He understood the feeling completely.

"Did you like that, Little Rabbit?"

"I need...a minute to...catch my breath."

"'I'll take that as a yes."

"Mhmm."

"You want some more?"

"You know I can go all day with you, baby."

"Oh I know. That's why you're my Little Rabbit. A little fucking machine."

"You wouldn't want me any other way."

"No I wouldn't."

The stud she'd called Big Boy pulled her lithe body into his arms, rubbing up and down her sweaty back as Harry stared on. He wondered how long this had been going on. He wondered how many there were. If he left and came back, would she fuck him tonight? Would she be able to go at it again and again with him? Who was he kidding; he usually got it up about twice and then had to please her other ways. Though in watching them, it'd already gotten up twice.

"Do you have to leave the pictures up on the nightstand?"

"What's wrong with them?"

"Your husband stares at me."

"Feel guilty?"

"Hell no. If he were a real man, you wouldn't be with me."

"He's a good man."

"So you keep saying."

"Because he is."

"Yet you still fucking me."

"Because I'm bored with this stupid Bromley life and I want to have fun. He and I can give off the image of a happy marriage, have a happy marriage, all while I still get my kicks."

"You don't feel guilty?"

"No. I didn't ask for this type of life. I thought we'd move around, travel, always be having fun. We do travel but we settled here and I...have a restless soul. If I fuck you, then I won't have to leave him."

"That makes no sense, Little Rabbit."

"I won't grow bored or depressed. I get my brains fucked out the way I want, and I can stay and tolerate this suburban life. I can continue to love my husband."

"Whatever works."

"Do you enjoy our fucking?"

"You know I do."

"Then stop complaining and fuck me."

"As you command, Little Rabbit."

Harry watched as the stud rolled over on top of his wife. Her long, lean, pale legs wrapping around his dark, tanned, athletic waist. He saw the man's engorged cock as it slid into his wife's glistening pussy lips. Holy fuck the dude was hung like a horse when he was fully hard. No wonder Ginny got her brains fucked out by him. He sighed quietly, watching the man's cock slide in and out as the bed squeaked beneath their bouncing bodies. He felt his own dick swelling and once more wrapped his fist around his manhood.

As a stranger fucked his wife, his humongous cock drilling into her, Harry jacked off in the hallway. Ginny moaned and the stud grunted all while he took care not to make a noise. He heard the slurping sounds of her cunt juices, her body obviously highly aroused by the man above her. His fist sped up as the stud's moves seemed to gain speed.

"Fuck! Oh Fuck! Viktor, grind in harder! God baby...oh please, baby. Please fuck me!"

"I'm fucking you, Little Rabbit. I'm grinding in Big Boy's large cock. You feel me stretching your tight cunt?"

"Yes! Oh God yes!"

"Hold on tight baby. Viktor is taking you to the promised land."

The bed began thumping against the wall as he saw Viktor's cock pounding into her. Their bodies bouncing and thrashing as they fucked in a frenzy of need. Ginny's nail scratching at his back as his dick pummeled her. Harry gripped his own cock harder, pulling on his member as another orgasm crashed into him. He shook as it slammed into him, trying hard not to make a noise though he was sure they wouldn't hear it over their own. As his seed filled his fist once more, he heard their screams ricocheting off the bedroom walls. His and Ginny's bedroom walls.

"FUCK!"

"OH FUCK YEAH!"

"BABY!"

Harry saw Viktor's trembling body as it arched in bliss. He didn't know if he could handle anymore, so he turned as their moans of pleasure followed him down the hallway. He made his way to the guest bathroom, washing all his spent jizz off his on hand. What was he doing? What was she doing? He should have busted in on them. He should call the cops and report a murder before walking back in there. He should...but he wouldn't.

Fucking Viktor kept her sane. It made their life in Bromley tolerable. She thought him a good man. She said she loved him. He was a good man. He'd always said he'd do anything for her. He always would. Let her have her fuck friends. He still got to come home to her. He still got to call her his wife. He still got to be better than the neighbors. The neighbors? He'd talk to her tonight about the neighbors.

Ginny walked toward the kitchen, her body naked, used and battered. She smiled as she thought about Viktor and their amazing sexcapade. He never let her down. His cock never let her down. The magic of his tongue would make anyone cream themselves over and over again. She loved the feel of him driving into her ass. Loved the feel of her slick pussy lips sliding over his humongous shaft. He was the second biggest lover she'd ever had. She'd had plenty of good ones though.

She breezed through the kitchen door to find a surprise. She felt her smile fall away before plastering it on when she met Harry's eyes. He sat in a chair, flowers and pie on the table in front of him. Dressed in a blue polo and pressed khakis. Nothing like Viktor's sexy outfit. Viktor was a man. Harry was a stuffy suburban British Dad type. They didn't even have kids and never would if she had anything to do with it, and she did. She hadn't heard the garage door. He hadn't called out to her like he always did. She saw a look on his face she couldn't place.

"Hey sweetie. I didn't hear you come in. You're home early."

"I came through the backdoor to surprise you."

"Awe, how sweet. You, some flowers, and dessert are my surprise?"

"Yep, among other things."

"Sounds mysterious."

She sauntered over to her husband, sliding into his lap even as her pussy throbbed. He never lasted too long, and wasn't big so she should be okay. She might have to reschedule her "appointment" for Friday though. Viktor's large dick had ridden her pretty hard. She kissed his cheek, before nipping at the place just below his ear. She knew it was his favorite spot. She pulled back with a smile, but his wasn't passion filled like she thought it'd be.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Sweetie, talk to me. What's the matter?"

"Don't fuck the neighbors."

She pulled back from him, her back hitting the table's edge. "Excuse me?"

"Don't fuck the neighbors. That's all I'm asking."

"I don't...I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"I saw you. You and your Big Boy stud. I watched him fuck your tight asshole. I watched him eat out your glistening cunt. Hell, I watched that hung motherfucker as he drove straight into your pussy. I-"

Ginny tried to move out of his lap. Harry had never spoken such words before. He'd never been vulgar or crude. He'd never looked mad before. His eyes were flaming with anger as his hand gripped her wrist to stop her movement.

"I jacked off twice as I watched someone else fucking my wife. My perfect, whore of a wife."

"Harry, I didn't-"

"You want to find London suburbia tolerable. Fucking Viktor and God knows whoever else does that for you."

She nodded as she worked up some tears. "Yes. I'm sorry. I never meant-"

"Just don't fuck the neighbors. I always want to be better than them."

"You are. Harry, you're a good man. I swear you are. I'm sorry I-"

"I want to watch again."

"What?"

"I want you to let me know when you're inviting someone else into my house, into my grandmothers bed, and I want to watch. I want to jackoff as I stare at another man fucking my whore wife; then when he's gone, I'm going to fuck my slut wife. Am I clear Ginvera Potter?"

She stared at the seriousness on his face and heard the fury in his voice. It was so rare to call her by her full name, that you could count it on one hand. He didn't want her to stop fucking other men and women. Who was this man in front of her? What happened to her husband? Where was her khaki wearing, polo shirt sporting, nerdy husband? Where had this version of him been hiding and why?

"Harry, you want me to...I mean I don't...it's just-"

"Ginny, it's not difficult. You'll keep fucking people like the whore you are. Hell, I'll even by you sexy lingerie to go along with it. At least three times a month, I want to be able to watch. I want you to tell me every time you're with someone, but I won't come every time. It'll be a surprise for both of us. When you're done fucking other people in my house, then you and I will have a good time. That's all there is to it. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now get on the table so I can eat this pie out of your pussy. I'd originally bought it for you, but I think I earned it after what I saw today. Don't you?"

"Yes."

Ginny climbed up on the table, spreading her legs for her husband. She saw his eyes widen with lust, the anger fading as his cock took over his brain. The idea made her smile. She liked this bossy side of him. She liked she'd be able to fuck around with whomever she wanted, when she wanted without having to worry. She'd always known he'd do anything for her. He was such a good boy. Besides, she'd always been entertaining and good to him in bed. She'd always played her part well of the loving wife. She'd earned the right to enjoy some extracurricular sexy fun with real men, as well as fun women.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I really do love you."

"I believe you sweetie."

"Will you ever love me again?"

"I didn't stop. I told you I'd always do anything for you or anything you asked. I heard what you told Viktor. If this makes Bromley better for you, I'll do it. I just want the promise you gave in turn."

"You have it. I'll never fuck a neighbor."

"Good."

"I love you, dear."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Promise you won't leave me."

"I won't."

"You swear, Ginny? I don't know what I'd do without you. Even after what I saw...you're still so perfect. You're still my Ginny."

"I'll always be your Ginny, dear. No matter who else I'm fucking."

"I'm always going to be your Big Daddy, right?"

She saw the desperation on his face as it mixed with lust. This version of her husband she knew well. A little puppy dog who just wanted to be loved. She could still love him as she got her kicks with real men. Now that she had her husband's blessing to fuck other people in their house, she'd make use of the 8,000 square foot palace.

"Of course you're always going to be my Big Daddy. Who else can pull off khakis as well as you?"

"No one."

"Exactly."

"I love you. You're my fiery, perfect Ginny."

"I love you too, dear."

"Lean back for your Big Daddy."

"So demanding. So sexy."

Ginny felt a dollop of whip cream and pie touching her pussy lips and smiled. Maybe her husband wasn't such a dweeb after all.

 **THE END!**


End file.
